Mass Effect Adventskalender 2011
by Rodo
Summary: Eine Sammlung von 24 Kurzgeschichten, die ursprünglich als Adventskalender gepostet wurden.
1. Abschied und Neubeginn

**A/N****: **Diese Geschichten habe ich auf anderen Seiten im Dezember 2011 als Adventskalender gepostet. Sie sind vor dem Erscheinen des dritten Spiels entstanden und haben nichts miteinander zu tun.

* * *

**1: Abschied und Neubeginn**

Die Sonne färbte den Horizont von Illium orangerot, während Oriana ihren nervösen Eltern dabei zuhörte, wie sie im Terminal des Raumhafens auf und ab gingen und sich darum sorgten, ob sie in der Eile auch nichts Wichtiges vergessen hatten, und spekulierten, warum sie nach so vielen Jahren ihr ganzes Leben aufgeben mussten. Oriana wusste es besser und versuchte sich gar nicht erst an ergebnislosen Spekulationen. Stattdessen blickte sie auf ihr Zuhause, die spitzen Skyliner, den vertrauten Himmel, und verabschiedete sich still.

Es war gerade einige Tage her, dass ihre Eltern sie ins Wohnzimmer gebeten und ihr erzählt hatten, dass sie adoptiert war und dass ihr leiblicher Vater ein gefährlicher Mann war, der sie um jeden Preis zurückhaben wollte. Oriana liebte ihre Eltern, auch wegen dieser Naivität, denn beides hatte sie schon vor Jahren herausgefunden. Beide zögerten keine Sekunde, als sie vor die Wahl gestellt wurden, entweder ihre Tochter oder ihr bisheriges Leben zu behalten.

Der Raumhafen um sie herum war voller Menschen, die entweder in sich versunken warteten oder zielstrebig zu Schaltern und Schiffen hasteten, und so fiel Oriana die Frau in Weiß sofort auf, die auf sie zuging. Ihre Schritte waren unsicher, so als ob sie nicht recht wusste, ob sie ihr Ziel wirklich erreichen wollte. Erst, als sich ihre Augen in der Menge zufällig trafen, begriff Oriana, dass sie das Ziel war.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Miranda", stellte die Frau sich vor, und ihr nervöses Lächeln erinnerte Oriana für einen verstörenden Moment daran, sich im Spiegel zu sehen.

Es überraschte sie gar nicht zu hören, dass diese Frau ihre Schwester war, und sie bestürmte sie auch nicht mit Fragen wie ihre Eltern.

„Hallo", sagte sie stattdessen. „Schön dich kennenzulernen."


	2. Weltraumhamsterperspektiven

**2: Weltraumhamsterperspektiven**

Ein klickendes Geräusch vor seiner Wohnung brachte Boo den Weltraumhamster dazu, wieder einmal die Nase zu rümpfen. Zweibeiner ohne Fell. Nun ja, wenigstens sorgten sie dafür, dass es immer etwas zu fressen und ein warmes Zuhause gab. Aber zu mehr waren sie auch nicht zu gebrauchen. In der Hoffnung auf etwas Leckeres zu knabbern wühlte Boo sich aus seiner gut gepolsterten Höhle und streckte vorsichtig die Schnauze an die Luft.

Etwas stimmte nicht. Ein paar gezielte Blinzler verrieten ihm auch, was es war. Nicht einer seiner üblichen Zweibeiner stand erwartungsvoll vor seiner Wohnung, sondern ein unbepelztes braunes Wesen, das … klickte. Es starrte ihn aus unzähligen Augen an und klickte.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken dämmerte es Boo, dass dieses merkwürdige Ding noch nicht einmal etwas zu fressen dabei hatte, und so zog er sich, noch grummeliger als zuvor, in seine Höhle zurück. Zweibeiner, welcher Art sie auch sein mochten, konnten ihm nun wirklich gestohlen bleiben.

Aus den Weiten jenseits seiner Wohnung drang gellendes Schreien zu ihm. Wenn sie doch wenigstens damit aufhören würden. Es gab hier auch jemanden, der schlafen wollte.


	3. Witz muss sein

**3: Witz muss sein**

„Okay, EDI, jetzt, da wir die ganze Chose hinter uns haben, gibt es noch eine Sache, an der wir arbeiten müssen."

EDIs Avatar flackerte auf. „An was, Mr. Moreau?", fragte sie, der Tonfall imitierte leichtes Misstrauen und eine emotionale Bindung.

„Ihrem Sinn für Humor. Wenn ich schon so viel Zeit mit Ihnen verbringe, sollten Sie sich wenigstens angewöhnen nicht alles was ich sage so wörtlich zu nehmen. Da bekommt man das Gefühl, dass Sie einen Stock im Arsch haben."

„Weder habe ich einen Arsch noch gibt es auf der Normandy einen Stock, Mr. Moreau."

Joker seufzte resigniert.

EDI lächelte innerlich.


	4. Wissenswertes

**4: Wissenswertes**

Shepard war gegangen, Feron ruhte sich von seinen Strapazen aus, und sie selbst … Sie selbst war allein mit einer Fülle von Informationen, die ihr scheinbar jede Frage beantworten konnte. Welche Frage Liara auch immer einfiel, im Netz von Zahlen und Namen und Geheimnissen fand sie die Antworten spielend leicht. Erst jetzt verstand sie, was für eine Amateurin sie doch war. Sie hatte zwei Jahre lang Informationen gesammelt, doch der Shadow Broker hatte sich über Jahrzehnte ein Netz aus unzähligen Informanten und Agenten aufgebaut und Informationen gesammelt wie andere Leute Briefmarken. Nur einen Bruchteil hatte er jemals benutzt. Ganze Welten von Wissen versteckten sich vor ihren Fingerspitzen und wartete darauf, von ihr berührt zu werden. Es war berauschend und erschreckend zugleich.

Und dann war da noch die wichtigste Frage: Was wollte sie wirklich wissen, und was nicht? Welche Macht lag in all den Antworten, vor allem in denen, nach denen niemand zu fragen wusste? Es fiel ihr leicht, die Informationen über Shepard abzurufen, denn Shepard war wie ein Stein, der einem endlosen Sturm trotzte, eine Konstante in einer Welt von Unsicherheit. Sie kannte Shepard und war sich ihrer sicher wie sonst keinem Wesen.

Die Informationen über die Kollektoren und die Reaper musste sie sich ansehen, auch wenn sie nicht wollte, und was sie las gefiel ihr so wenig wie sie vermutet hatte. Also nahm sie sich vor, das Wissen um sie so weit zu verbreiten wie möglich. Shepard brauchte jede Unterstützung, die Liara ihr bieten konnte.

Doch dann, als ihr all die weltbewegenden Fragen ausgegangen waren, war da nur noch ihre eigene Neugier, die sie zu befriedigen hatte. Was wusste der Shadow Broker über sie? Welche Antworten waren ihm entgangen, welche Fragen hatte er zu stellen vergessen? Ihr Finger schwebte schon über ihrem Namen, als sie innehielt. Es gab Dinge, die sie wirklich nicht wissen wollte. Aber jetzt, da sie der Shadow Broker war, hatte sie die Aufgabe, sie zu wissen. Sie konnte nicht einfach zurückschrecken, nur weil sie nicht wissen wollte, wer ihre andere Mutter war oder was Benezia alles getan hatte.

Ein tiefer Atemzug, dann flackerte ihr ungeschöntes Leben vor Liaras Augen auf.


	5. Anfang vom Ende

**5: Anfang vom Ende**

Das Gebäude des STG war in seiner effizienten Bauweise ganz nach Mordins Geschmack. Viele Architekten bevorzugten Schmuck gegenüber kalter Effizienz, doch dem Erbauer des unauffälligen ehemaligen Bürogebäudes mangelte es an jeglicher Fantasie, was es perfekt für die Art von Operationen machte, die möglichst wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen sollten.

Und das war auch schon alles, was Mordin über seine neue Arbeit wusste. Nachdem er bei seinem letzten Feldeinsatz in den Terminus-Systemen eines seiner Hörner verloren hatte, hatte Captain Kirrahe darauf bestanden, ihn in den Innendienst zu versetzen, wo seine „wissenschaftlichen Fähigkeiten besser zur Geltung kommen als beim Waten durch Sümpfe." Nun, solange Mordins wissenschaftliche Neugier mit einem Laborjob gestillt werden konnte, würde er sich nicht beschweren.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er sah, dass sein ehemaliger Schüler Maelon bereits im Konferenzsaal auf ihn wartete. Es tat gut, mit bekannten Größen zu arbeiten, da der Arbeitsablauf effizienter war. Außerdem war Maelon ein kluger Kopf, wenn auch ein wenig zu idealistisch für Mordins Geschmack. Für die Arbeit war das aber irrelevant.

Als alle Mitarbeiter eingetroffen waren, trat der wissenschaftliche Leiter vor die versammelte Gruppe und räusperte sich. „Unsere Gruppe hat den Auftrag erhalten, die Bevölkerungsentwicklung der Kroganer zu untersuchen und eine Studie über die Langzeitwirkung der Genophage zu erstellen."

Mordin merkte auf, und er war nicht der einzige im Raum. Die Studie war sicher kein Schuss ins Blaue, und es gab garantiert schon Daten – geheime Daten – die belegten, dass sich die Wirkungsweise der Genophage verändert hatte. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass ein Bevölkerungsrückgang beim Rat Sorge auslöste, solange die Existenz der kroganischen Spezies an sich nicht bedroht war. Nein, wahrscheinlich verlor die Genophage an Wirkung, was zu einem Bevölkerungswachstum der Kroganer führen würde. Das wiederum hätte deren Expansion in der Galaxie zur Folge, während der Hass, der durch die Existenz der Genophage entstanden war sich höchstwahrscheinlich gegen die Salarianer und Turianer richten würde, deren Kolonien und Spezies nun einem Krieg mit einem Volk gegenüber sehen würden, das sie nur durch Glück schon einmal in seine Schranken weisen konnten, ohne es vollkommen zu vernichten.

Der ruhige Laborjob wurde mit einem Mal wesentlich interessanter. Sein Metabolismus beschleunigte sich und seine Gedanken spielten potentielle Lösungsmöglichkeiten durch, während der wissenschaftliche Leiter noch das Vorgehen erklärte.


	6. Erbe und Sühne

**6: Erbe und Sühne**

_Mein Vater steht mir gegenüber, das Gesicht erschöpft und die Augen voller Reue. Ein ungewohnter Anblick. Er ringt um die richtigen Worte, die seine Fehler und sein Versagen wieder gut machen, die mir meine Mutter zurückbringen können, aber wir beide wissen, dass er scheitern wird. Das blaue Licht funkelt erbarmungslos in seinen Augen._

„Hey Junge, wo warst du gerade mit deinen Gedanken?"

Kolyat blinzelte zurück in die Gegenwart. Das Licht um ihn herum war genauso erbarmungslos wie das in seiner Erinnerung, wenn es Falten in Sergeant Baileys Gesicht grub. Der Name seines Vaters blinkte noch immer auf seinem Datapad, denn die Nachricht hatte er nicht zu öffnen gewagt. „Nirgendwo", antwortete er.

Bailey brummte und damit war die Sache erledigt. Stattdessen zeigte er Kolyat sein Datapad, auf dem ein Dossier zu einem Salarianer angezeigt wurde. Der volle Name, wie bei Salarianern üblich, ging über mehr als eine Zeile. Das Lächeln mehr als selbstgefällig. Daneben fanden sich noch einige Adressen, Extranet-Zugänge und ein Überblick über seine letzten Aktivitäten.

„Arionis Selakha, wissenschaftlicher Berater in der salarianischen Botschaft und entfernter Cousin, oder wie auch immer das bei den Salarianern heißt, des Ratsmitglieds. Hat es mit Ach und Krach durchs Studium geschafft und den Job unten in der Karriereleiter durch Vitamin B bekommen. Allerdings", bemerkte Bailey und rief eine Seite mit finanziellen Transaktionen auf, „gibt er wesentlich mehr aus, als sein Gehalt zulässt. Einige meiner Leute haben Hinweise auf den Schmuggel von rotem Sand, verbotenen Substanzen aus dem Omega-Sektor und Bestandteilen zur Herstellung von biotisch-aktiven Drogen gefunden. Offenbar tarnt er seine illegalen Importe als wissenschaftliche Lieferungen. Sobald wir ein bisschen tiefer graben wollten, wurde uns aber von höchster Stelle angeraten, unsere Energie auf das Verfolgen von wirklichen Verbrechern zu konzentrieren."

Kolyat nickte aufmerksam und ließ den Blick über die Credits und Bankverbindungen gleiten. Bailey schien ihm einen Moment Zeit geben zu wollen, sich die Informationen zu merken, obwohl das nun wirklich unnötig war.

„Was ich von dir möchte" fuhr er schließlich fort, „ist, dass du herausfindest, was da genau vor sich geht und wer noch darin verwickelt ist. Frag Maus, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, er scheint dich zu mögen. Und wenn du soweit bist, kommst du wieder zu mir, dann arbeiten wir daran, die Ratten aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Ohne Todesopfer, versteht sich."

Kolyat nickte wieder, während Bailey in ansah, als wäre er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er seine Anweisungen Befolgen würde. _Das Blut jagt durch mein Herz, mein Verstand ist klar, mein Opfer hat nur noch wenige Minuten zu leben, die Schlinge um seinen Hals zieht sich langsam und unbemerkt zu_ … Nein, er hatte es seinem Vater versprochen, die Erinnerung an seine Mutter zu ehren, die das Töten verachtete und für sie beide ein besseres Leben wollte. Zumindest das konnte Kolyat für sie tun, wenn es schon zu spät war sie zu rächen.


	7. Maschinenmelodien

**7: Maschinenmelodien**

Die neue Normandy war zwar dem Original so ähnlich wie möglich entworfen worden, doch Tali wusste, dass zwei Schiffe nie gleich klangen, selbst wenn sie der gleichen Bauart waren. Hier und da war das Metall einen Millimeter weiter zusammengeschweißt worden, die Schrauben nicht genauso fest gezogen. Jedes Schiff hatte seine eigene Melodie. Die erste Normandy war leise, so leise, dass sie Tali damit erst aus dem Rhythmus gebracht hatte, doch dann entdeckte sie ihre Melodie, das kaum hörbare Summen im Takt des Antriebskerns, die Schritte der Menschen und das Surren der Ventilatoren.

Die neue Normandy dagegen verwirrte sie damit, wie ähnlich sie der alten war, und doch anders. Andere Menschen gingen in anderen Korridoren, der Antriebskern war aus dem Takt und das Lüftungssystem zu laut.

„Schön, Sie wieder bei uns zu haben", begrüßte Joker sie. „Und Sie freuen sich sicher auch, wieder auf der Normandy zu dienen. Ist doch fast so was wie Ihr Zuhause, oder?"

Tali legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an. „Das hier ist nicht mein Zuhause."

Joker hatte offensichtlich mit einer anderen Antwort gerechnet. „Wenn Sie meinen."


	8. Interstellare Weihnachten

**8: Interstellare Weihnachten**

„Also ich hatte wirklich nicht gedacht ich würde meinen Heiligabend so verbringen", raunte Jacob in Shepards Ohr. „Vor allem nicht, nachdem Sie extra den Weihnachtsbaum genehmigt haben."

Die Trümmerreste einer längst vergangenen Zivilisation gaben eine dürftige Deckung ab, doch bislang hatten die Blue Suns sie noch nicht entdeckt. Zwei Wachen standen vor dem Haupteingang zur Operationsbasis und lamentierten dabei lautstark wie schade es doch war, dass die Umweltanzüge ihnen das Rauchen unmöglich machten.

„Man sollte meinen, es wäre genug Staub in der Luft", bemerkte Tali trocken. „Ich habe Wolkenbänke gesehen, in denen man besser sehen konnte."

Auf dem Shuttle-Landeplatz auf dem Dach wurden noch immer Kisten verladen, soviel verrieten die Wärmesensoren Shepard. Leider war die schlechte Sicht nicht genug um Mündungsfeuer zu dämpfen.

„Und ich habe Ihnen extra ein Geschenk besorgt", murrte Joker über Funk.

„Ich bin sicher, Commander Shepard wird sich über das Geschenk genauso freuen, wenn sie es einen Tag zu spät öffnet, Mr. Moreau. Shepard?", fragte EDI.

„Ja?"

„Das Shuttle fährt die Triebwerke hoch. Sie sollten sich bereit machen, um die Wachen aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen."

Einige Momente später hörte die Gruppe, wie das Shuttle abhob und die verbliebenen Arbeiter sich ins Innere der Anlage zurückzogen. Mit einem Nicken zu Tali und Jacob entsicherte Shepard das Präzisionsgewehr und legte an. Die Kugel traf den Blue-Suns-Söldner direkt zwischen die Augen. Sein Partner folgte ihm Sekunden später.

„So, jetzt können wir Zaeed sein Weihnachtsgeschenk besorgen", scherzte Shepard, als sie das Gewehr schulterte.


	9. Skyllianisches Poker

**9: Skyllianisches Poker**

„Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Kenneth?"

„Warum nicht?", antwortete Kenneth Donnelly.

Gabriella Daniels rollte schlicht mit den Augen. Wenn er einmal eine Schnapsidee in seinem Kopf hatte, kannte Kenneth kein Halten mehr. Und so schritt er selbstbewusst zur anderen Seite des Maschinenraums und räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit von Tali'Zorah vas Neema zu erregen, dem neuen Crewmitglied. Mehr als ein simples Hallo hatten sie noch nicht miteinander gewechselt, denn die Quarianerin hielt nicht viel von allem, was mit Cerberus zu tun hatte. Gabriella konnte es ihr noch nicht einmal verdenken.

„Hey", begann Kenneth, immer noch unbeeindruckt von Talis fehlender Reaktion. „Gabby und ich dachten, es wäre an der Zeit, dass wir uns mal ein bisschen besser kennenlernen, schließlich arbeiten wir hier zusammen."

„Lass mich da gefälligst raus, Kenneth!", rief Gabriella ihnen zu.

„Und deswegen wollten wir Sie zu einer Partie skyllianisches Poker einladen", fuhr Kenneth unbekümmert fort.

Schweigen senkte sich über den Maschinenraum, als Tali den Kopf drehte und sie aus den Abgründen ihres Umweltanzugs ansah. „Ich habe noch nie von diesem Spiel gehört", sagte sie Sekunden, nachdem das Schweigen peinlich geworden war.

„Ach das ist doch kein Problem!", erklärte Kenneth erfreut. „Wir werden Ihnen schon nicht alle Credits abnehmen."

xXx

Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass das keine gute Idee war", meinte Gabriella nur, als Kenneth seine verbliebenen Credits zählte.

„Ach ja?"

„Ja. Wusstest du nicht, dass Quarianer unglaublich gut im Bluffen sind?"

Kenneth schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Immerhin haben wir einen ersten Schritt gemacht."

„Das hätten wir auch hinbekommen ohne dass du einen halben Monatslohn verspielst."


	10. Neue alte Heimat

**10: Neue alte Heimat**

Die Staubwolken waren noch immer der schönste Teil von Tuchankas Szenerie, befand Urdnot Wrex, als er nach Jahrhunderten wieder seinen Fuß auf heimatlichen Boden setzte. Und das auch nur, weil sie den Ausblick auf die hässlichen Kriegsruinen verdeckten. Wrex schnaubte, bevor er sich in die Ruinen seines Clans zurückzog. Jämmerlich.

„Wrex, bist du das?", fragte eine Stimme, und Wrex wusste, dass sich manche Dinge nie ändern würden.

„Wreav", grüßte er nüchtern. Sein Bruder schien sich keinen Deut verändert zu haben.

„Was hat dich hierher verschlagen?" Die rechte Hand seines Bruders zuckte kaum merklich zu seiner Waffe.

„Ein Versprechen", antwortete Wrex.


	11. Familienstreitigkeiten

**11: Familienstreitigkeiten**

‚Ein Versprechen', was? Nun ja, vielleicht hatte ein Versprechen ihn hierher geführt, aber es hatte bestimmt nichts mit alldem zu tun, was er getan hatte, seit er seine Familienrüstung dem Schamanen des Urdnot-Clans überreicht hatte.

„Du kannst sagen was du willst, Wreav, aber Wrex ist der letzte Kampfmeister unseres Clans. Seine Meinung zählt, vor allem wenn es um unsere Zukunft geht", meinte einer der Clanältesten.

„Als ob je jemand etwas auf meine Meinung gegeben hätte", brummte Wrex. Einige Köpfe drehten sich zu ihm um, während die anderen noch immer Wreav fixierten. „Wenn dem so wäre, hätte der Kampf unter den Clans schon längst ein Ende und unsere Spezies würde einer Zukunft ohne Genophage entgegensehen."

Wrex' Stimme war zum Ende immer lauter geworden und sogar Wreav starrte ihn nun aus kleinen, böswilligen Augen an. „Natürlich hättest du diesem Ziel geopfert, was uns Kroganer ausmacht."

Wrex' würdigte diese Anschuldigung nicht einmal einer Antwort. „Es gibt nur eine Art, auf die wir dieses Problem lösen können", sagte er, und schlug sich dabei mit der Faust in die Hand.

„Endlich sind wir mal einer Meinung, Bruder."


	12. Lazarus

**12: Lazarus**

Für eine entlegene Raumstation war die des Lazarus Projekts erstaunlich geschäftig. Sie erinnerte Jacob mehr an einen Bienenstock voller Wissenschaftler als an eine Forschungseinrichtung, als er sie das erste Mal betrat. Die Cerberus-Wissenschaftler steckten die Köpfe über unverständlichen Datenmengen zusammen, hantierten mit medizinischem Gerät und waren von einem Eifer besessen, der einem fast schon Sorgen machen konnte.

„Jacob", begrüßte ihn Miranda, die all das wie üblich gelassen nahm und lächelte, als wären sie auf der Citadel. „Und, wie gefällt Ihnen Ihr neuer Arbeitsplatz?"

„Noch habe ich nicht viel von ihm gesehen, aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich neugierig bin. Woran arbeiten Sie hier, Miranda?"

Mirandas Augen funkelten verschmitzt und für einen Augenblick flatterte Jacobs Herz. „Das zeige ich Ihnen am besten gleich."

Sie schritten vorbei an den Sicherheitsmechs und den unzähligen mysteriösen Lieferkisten zum Herz der Station, ein Weg, auf dem sich das aufgeregte Schnattern um sie langsam in ehrfurchtsvolles Flüstern verwandelte, bis die Menschen schließlich ganz das Reden aufgaben und sich voll auf ihre Arbeit konzentrierten. Schließlich öffnete Miranda eine unscheinbare Tür.

Vor Jacob befand sich eine Krankenstation. Eine modernere als er gewöhnt war, aber dennoch eine Enttäuschung nach all der Spannung. „Das war doch wohl nicht alles, oder?"

Miranda schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das Besondere hier ist unser Patient." Sie deutete auf einen Brutkasten in Menschengröße.

Jacob trat näher, doch durch das vernebelte Glas konnte er bloß eine Silhouette erkennen.

„Das", sagte Miranda ehrfürchtig, „ist Commander Shepard."

Mit diesen vier Worten verstand Jacob die Bedeutung dessen, was sie hier taten.


	13. Alte Freunde

**13: Alte Freunde**

„Shepard." Die Stimme war eine altbekannte, durchzogen von Bitterkeit und Misstrauen.

Shepard drehte sich um und folgte Andersons Blick zur Tür seines Büros. Kaidan Alenko sah noch genauso aus wie auf Horizon, trotz der Paradeuniform. Er nickte zur Begrüßung, und Shepard tat es ihm gleich. Zwischen ihnen lagen Welten, auch wenn sie beide wünschten, es wäre anders.

„Commander Alenko. Shepard hat mir gerade von ihrem Kampf gegen die Kollektoren erzählt. Sie sollten sich das anhören", sagte Captain Anderson.

Shepard versuchte, sich so kurz wie möglich zu fassen und erzählte vom Omega-4-Portal, von der Kollektoren-Basis und schließlich dem Menschen-Reaper. Sowohl Anderson als auch Kaidan verschlug es bei der bloßen Vorstellung die Sprache. Ihr selber liefen noch immer kalte Schauer über den Rücken, wenn sie an dieses … Ding dachte.

„Und der Unbekannte wollte diese Technologie behalten?" fragte Anderson scharf.

Shepard nickte.

„Ich hoffe Sie haben ihm eine gehörige Abfuhr erteilt", meinte Alenko kühl. Shepard konnte förmlich fühlen, wie seine biotischen Fähigkeiten vor Wut vibrierten.

„Keine Sorge, Kaidan, das habe ich. Wir haben die Basis zerstört. Ich glaube kaum, dass der Unbekannte jetzt noch mit mir zusammenarbeiten will."

Das rang Kaidan dann doch ein leichtes Lächeln ab. Vielleicht bestand doch noch eine Chance für ihre Freundschaft.

„Zu dumm", unterbrach Anderson sie. „Wer weiß, was Cerberus noch alles in petto hat. Einen verlässlichen Informanten hätten wir gut gebrauchen können."

Ein Teil von Shepard gab ihm recht. Allerdings … „Der Unbekannte traut niemandem außer sich selbst und er ist ein Meister darin, Menschen zu manipulieren. Womöglich hätte ich mehr Schaden als Gutes getan."

„Gut, dass wir Sie zurückhaben, Commander", brummte Kaidan. „Wir haben Sie vermisst."


	14. Ein Alptraum

**14: Ein Alptraum**

Die Welt hatte sich in den letzten paar Sekunden auf den Kopf gestellt. Eden Prime – ein für Allianz-Marines ebenso beliebter wie eintöniger Planet – war mit einem Mal alles andere als paradiesisch.

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße", wimmerte der junge Marine neben Jacob. Eine Gastasche explodierte neben ihnen. Aus der Ferne hörten sie Schreie. Kugeln fetzten um ihre Ohren, dann war der junge Marine – Choi, so hieß er – still. Ein Projektil hatte im Chaos die rechte Seite seines Gesichts zerfetzt.

Jacob war einer der erfahrenen Soldaten seiner Einheit – das hatte er seiner Zeit als Korsar zu verdanken – doch auch das hatte ihn nicht auf den Anblick des riesigen Schiffs vorbereiten können und die Unzahl der synthetischen Feinde, die auf sie feuerten. Keine Mechs, einer der anderen Marines meinte, es handele sich um Geth.

„Stellung halten! In Deckung bleiben!", befahl Major Izunami.

Schweiß rann Jacob von der Stirn, das giftige Gas der explodierten Gastasche ätzte trotz Atemmaske. Durch eine Lücke in der Brüstung legte er an und feuerte. Die Kugel riss ein Loch in den Hals eines Feindes, reichte aber nicht, um ihn aufzuhalten. Erst eine zweite Kugel brachte ihn dazu, zusammenzusacken.

„Sir, wenn das so weiter geht, habe ich bald keine Munition mehr."

Die Besorgnis in Major Izunamis Gesicht sprach Bände. Eine Viertelstunde und keiner der übrigen sechs Marines ihrer Einheit würde mehr am Leben sein.

„Sir!", rief Brooks aufgeregt. „Das Schiff! Sie ziehen sich zurück!"

Und tatsächlich. Ungläubig sah Jacob zu wie die synthetischen Feinde sich wie von Geisterhand gelenkt abwandten und das alptraumhafte Schiff im All verschwand. Eine gespenstische Stille senkte sich über den Planeten und Jacob konnte nicht glauben, dass es vorbei war, bis Verstärkung anrückte. Der Alptraum war so schnell vorbei wie er begann.


	15. Ladies' Night

**15: Ladies' Night**

„Das haben Sie sich doch bloß ausgedacht!", meinte Shepard lachend, doch Ashley Williams schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf.

„Ich schwöre, er hat geguckt als würde die Welt auf dem Kopf stehen, als ich die Banshee schneller zusammensetzen konnte als er. Besiegt von einem Highschool-Mädchen. Natürlich konnte er es danach vergessen, die Mädels in der Kolonie mit seinen erflunkerten Kriegsgeschichten anzugraben."

Während Shepard, Tali und Ashley schallend lachten, brachte Liara nur ein nervöses Lächeln zustande. „Ich fürchte ich habe keine solcher Geschichten zu erzählen. Asari sind schließlich eingeschlechtlich", murmelte sie.

Die anderen drei verstummten und blickten sich nach Worten suchend um.

„Hey, ich wette alle anderen Spezies in der Galaxis verhalten sich Asari gegenüber so. Da können Sie bestimmt mitreden", beschwichtigte Ashley Liara und goss ihr Wein nach.

„Und die Menschen sind bestimmt die schlimmsten. So oft wie schon welche versucht haben mich zu überzeugen, dass sie Raumschiffe besser flicken können …" meinte Tali halb ironisch.

„Hey, nicht rassistisch werden!", rief Shepard lachend, und dieses Mal stimmten alle mit ein.


	16. Kosmetische Reparatur

**16: Kosmetische Reparatur**

„Es besteht keinerlei Grund die Hardware dieser mobilen Plattform zu modifizieren", bemerkte Legion eintönig.

„Sie haben ein riesiges Loch in Ihrer Brust!", warf Joker trocken aus dem Hintergrund ein. Mit EDI mochte er sich angefreundet haben, aber die Geth waren ihm noch immer suspekt.

Legions mechanisches Auge fixierte ihn für einen Moment. „Die Funktionstüchtigkeit dieser Plattform ist nicht beeinträchtigt."

Shepard seufzte zermürbt. „Betrachten Sie es so: Das Loch in Ihrer Brust mag Sie nicht beeinträchtigen, aber für organische Wesen wie uns ist es … ablenkend. Unsere Funktionstüchtigkeit bei der Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen könnte dadurch beeinflusst werden."

Legion blieb einen Moment still. „Wir verstehen das nicht, aber eine Reparatur würde diese Plattform nicht negativ beeinflussen."

Die versammelten Menschen und Aliens atmeten kaum hörbar auf.

„Ausgezeichnet", meinte Mordin. „Tali und ich hatten eine Idee, wie wir die neue Panzerung einbauen können."


	17. Über uns

**17: Über uns**

„Willkommen zurück, Shadow Broker!", piepste die VI-Drohne.

Feron zuckte zusammen und für einen Augenblick sah er _Das Gesicht des Yahg besitzt keinerlei Mimik, mit der ein Drell etwas anzufangen weiß. Trotzdem bildet Feron sich ein, dass etwas Bösartiges in seinen Augen funkelt, als seine Pranke sich dem Kontrollpult nähert,_ dann verbannte er die Erinnerung wieder in die Tiefen seines Gehirns. Wenn diese verdammte Drohne sie nur nicht immer hervorzerren würde.

„Ach, Feron", begrüßte ihn Liara von ihrem Platz am Zentralcomputer – er hatte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass sie der neue Shadow Broker war. Ihr Lächeln ließ die Schmetterlinge in seinem Magen flattern und er vergaß, in der Vergangenheit zu leben.

„Ich bin gleich fertig. Wollen wir zusammen etwas essen?"

Feron nickte. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, weswegen er gekommen war. „Ich wollte sowieso mit dir reden."

Ein Klick und die Bildschirme erloschen. „Worüber denn?"

Tausend Worte rasten durch Ferons Kopf, Worte, die in seinen Gedanken so klar geklungen hatten und jetzt so leer wirkten. Es gab keine Worte, die Liara gerecht würden. „Über uns."


	18. Traurige Nachrichten

**18: Traurige Nachrichten**

Das Ardat-Yakshi-Kloster im tiefsten Ossala-Gebirge auf Thessia hatte sich kaum verändert, seit Samara es vor über hundert Jahren das letzte Mal besucht hatte. Die Festung – oder vielmehr das Gefängnis – schmiegte sich an den Fels, umgeben von Ferani-Tannen, in denen Sensoren alle Aktivitäten der Bewohnerinnen überwachten. Ihren Töchtern mochte es hier an nichts mangeln, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass sie Gefangene waren, in diesem Kloster wie in sich selbst.

Rila, die jüngere, ging gerade durch den Innenhof, als Samara die letzte Sicherheitskontrolle am Tor passierte. Sie war alt geworden, dachte Samara, wäre da nicht ihr furchtbares Erbe, hätte sie inzwischen ihre matronale Phase erreicht.

„Mutter", grüßte sie unsicher. „Bist du gekommen, um die Oberin zu sehen?"

Samara nickte, und es brach ihr das Herz, die aufkeimende Hoffnung im Gesicht ihrer Tochter zu zerstören. „Und um dich und Falere zu sehen."

„Morinth?", stammelte Rila leise. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.

Wieder nickte Samara. Warum nur hatte die Göttin ihre Töchter so gestraft?


	19. Bittere Wahrheit

**19: Bittere Wahrheit**

Jack hatte sich von Shepard dazu überreden lassen, Gardners neues Gericht zu probieren. Natürlich war keine Rede davon gewesen, dass der Rest der Mannschaft anwesend sein würde, sogar die Quarianerin und der Turianer, obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass Gardner nicht wusste, wie man für Dextros kocht. Shepard hatte außerdem vergessen zu erwähnen, dass eines der Mannschaftsmitglieder zur selben Zeit seinen Geburtstag feierte. Hätte sie das gewusst, wäre sie in ihrer ruhigen Ecke im Maschinenraum geblieben. Das waren ein paar Wochen Ruhe vor Shepard nicht wert.

Aber nun war es zu spät. Um sie herum wimmelte es nur so von gutgelaunten Menschen – Cerberus-Personal, noch dazu – mit Miranda und Jacob am anderen Ende des Tisches. Garrus unterhielt sie offenbar mit Geschichten aus Shepards Vergangenheit. Ihr gegenüber unterhielten sich der Drell und die Justikarin über irgendetwas Spirituelles, das wohl nur für sie Sinn ergab. Und über ihre Kinder. Mordin und Shepard redeten über einen gemeinsamen Bekannten. Sogar Tali spielte mit einigen Menschen Poker und selbst Grunt hatte seinen Spaß dabei seine Trinkkumpane unter den Tisch zu trinken.

Jack versuchte, ihr Unbehagen in Wodka zu ertränken, doch es wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen. Alleinsein war angenehmer, wenn niemand bei einem war.


	20. Zum Umarmen

**20: Zum Umarmen**

Der Gang zum Hauptgefechtsstand erschien Kelly Chambers länger als sie erwartet hatte. Als sie schließlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, räusperte sie sich. „Mr. Vakarian?"

Der Angesprochene drehte ihr seine unversehrte Gesichtshälfte zu. „Ja, Yeoman Chambers?"

„Haben Sie einen Moment Zeit?"

„Kann das warten? Ich stecke gerade mitten in ein paar wichtigen Kalibrierungen."

Kelly überlegte einen Moment. „Sicher."

Doch anstatt sich – wie Garrus wohl erwartet hatte – sofort umzudrehen, ging sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte die Arme um seinen steifen Torso. Für einen kurzen Moment legte sie den Kopf an seine Schulter, dann löste sie die Umarmung und lächelte ihm freundlich ins Gesicht. „Es freut mich, Sie an Bord zu haben. Bis später."

Unter Garrus' verwirrtem Blick verschwand sie in der Mannschaftsmesse. Das Gespräch über seine Zeit auf Omega konnte noch warten.


	21. Pragmatismus

**21: Pragmatismus**

„Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

Aria T'Loak wandte sich vom Anblick des _Afterlife_ und seinen Gästen ab und betrachtete Justikarin Samara vor sich abschätzig. Sie hatte seit ihrer Kindheit keine von ihnen mehr gesehen und hatte gehofft, dass dem auch so bleiben würde. Shepard hatte ihr da leider einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

„Ich weiß, dass ich Sie nicht davon abhalten kann, hier auf Omega zu ‚arbeiten'", begann Aria und verbarg dabei das Unbehagen, das dieses Gespräch in ihr verursachte, hinter der Maske der Königin von Omega. „Es macht mir auch nichts, wenn Sie sich einiger Problemfälle auf der Station annehmen – das erspart es mir, meine eigenen Männer zu riskieren. Aber das hier ist nicht Thessia, und genauso wenig ist es Illium. Auf Omega gibt es kein Gesetz und nur eine Regel."

Die Justikarin schwieg, also fuhr Aria fort: „Leg dich nicht mit Aria an."

Spannung lag in der Luft zwischen ihnen, dann nickte die Justikarin. Aria widerstand dem Drang hörbar aufzuatmen. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Omega die Schurken nicht ausgingen und sie nicht doch noch ein Duell auf Leben und Tod mit ihr austragen musste.


	22. Achtung, Geständnis!

**22: Achtung, Geständnis**

„Jacob?", fragte Kasumi, nachdem sie sich unter dem Vorwand, die neuen Modelle der Maschinenpistolen ansehen zu wollen, in die Waffenkammer geschlichen hatte.

„Hmm?", gab Jacob abwesend zurück. Er hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, so sehr war er damit beschäftigt, den Lauf von Shepards Präzisionsgewehr zu reparieren.

„Was meinen Sie, jetzt, da wir das Unmögliche geschafft und ein Selbstmordkommando überlebt haben, würden Sie mit mir ausgehen?"

„Hmm … Moment, was?" Vor Schreck vergaß er, dass er einen Lötkolben in den Händen hielt.

xXx

„Jacob?" Kasumi lächelte nervös.

„Was?", fragte der gereizt.

„Jetzt, da Dr. Chakwas Ihren Fuß wieder hinbekommen hat …"


	23. Sinn des Lebens

**23: Sinn des Lebens**

„Ich habe mir immer vorgestellt, wie es hier wohl aussehen mag", murmelte Tali ehrfürchtig, „aber ich dachte trotzdem nie, dass ich es jemals mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen würde."

„Ist Rannoch so, wie Schöpfer Tali'Zorah es erwartet hat?", fragte Legion, der ihnen für die Dauer der Verhandlungen als Botschafter zur Seite gestellt worden war.

Tali schwieg einen Moment. „Nein, ganz und gar nicht."

Sie standen inmitten von Häusern und Pflanzen, durch deren Blätter ein leichter Wind strich. Kleine Tiere huschten um sie herum und erfüllten die Luft mit Gurren und Tschilpen. Es war – und Shepard fiel kein besseres Wort ein – beinahe wie im Paradies.

„Warum haben Sie die Häuser repariert?", fragte Tali neugierig.

Legion zögerte mit seiner Antwort. „Darüber besteht kein Konsens."

„Vielleicht liegt es einfach daran, dass Sie für diesen Zweck geschaffen wurden", bemerkte Shepard.

Legion schwieg, bis sie zur Normandy zurückkehrten und sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Sitzung mit dem Admiralitätsrat machten.


	24. Geschenke

**24: Geschenke**

„Weihnachtsgeschenke?", fragte Shepard ungläubig, als sie die bunten Pakete in ihrer Kabine sah.

„Ja", bestätigte EDI schlicht. „Einige Mitglieder der Mannschaft wollten Ihnen so für ihre Rettung danken und Ihnen zeigen, wie viel Sie ihnen bedeuten."

Vorsichtig nahm sie sich ein Paket, nicht zu groß und nicht zu klein, und öffnete die Karte, die unter das bunte Band geschoben worden war.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Shepard! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das noch einmal sagen würde, Joker", las Shepard. Kurz beäugte sie das Paket misstrauisch, bevor sie das rot-grüne Feiertagspapier herunterriss und – eine Kopie von _Blasto rettet Weihnachten_ und einen weiteren Zettel fand, auf dem stand: „Wenn jemand sich mit dem ersten Spectre der Hanar identifizieren kann, dann Sie Commander!"

„Ich habe versucht es ihm auszureden", bemerkte EDI.

Die anderen Pakete behandelte Shepard daher mit der angebrachten Mischung aus Vorsicht und Neugier, die sie sonst für Einsätze reservierte. Dabei waren die anderen Geschenke weniger kurios: Jacob hatte ihr ein Modell der MSV Estevanico geschenkt, Kelly klassische Asari-Musik und Miranda hatte sich mit einer Karte begnügt.

Am Ende war nur noch ein Geschenk ungeöffnet. Es war etwa mittelgroß und in schlichtes Papier gewickelt. Ein schmuckloser Zettel besagte: „Shepard, Joker hat mir erzählt, dass ein paar von den anderen Ihnen ‚Weihnachtsgeschenke' geben, um Ihnen für alles zu danken, was Sie für uns getan haben. Ich verdanke Ihnen viel mehr, als Sie sich vorstellen können. Ich hoffe dieses Geschenk drückt meine Gefühle angemessen aus, Garrus."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen öffnete Shepard das Paket. Zum Vorschein kam ein fabrikneues Model der M-12 Locust mit Munitionsupgrades. Shepard musste grinsen. Garrus wusste wirklich, womit man sie glücklich machen konnte.

_Ende_


End file.
